<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning rain by Lorimarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224044">Morning rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie'>Lorimarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, M/M, Morning Rain, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, time skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning rain wakes Oikawa  and Semi up and they decide to have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is like the first smut I’ve ever wrote to practice  for my longer story Set my heart aflame . Y’all should go read that btw .<br/>Anyways hope y’all like</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every morning for the last five years Oikawa found himself waking up before his partner , Semi Eita . </p><p>This time it was the sound of rain dripping against the window seal that woke him up .<br/>
6:30am, the alarm he didn’t need would go off at 7:00.<br/>
Well it would've been if he hadn’t decided to turn it off and let his partners sleep in.  It was a rainy day and they were both off so there was no point in waking up .<br/>
Semi deserved  to sleep in .<br/>
The brunette yawned and debated if he should get up and to make some coffee or stay in bed.  Both were equally tempting . </p><p>He glanced over at his blonde boyfriend who was still sound asleep , he smiled from the sight. Semi was beautiful in everything he ever did , even sleep. Oikawa carded his calloused fingers through Semis soft blonde locks and relished in the feeling of the silk like strands flowing so perfectly along his fingers.<br/>
Oikawa for a fact had always had an appreciation for Semis hair , he took good care of it and it showed . Not only that,  he loved Semi’s ashy blonde color that through the years as he aged into adulthood had gotten even more blonde , and longer. He remembered back in their high school days when Semis hair was kept short for his teams dress code . Now since he was long done with highschool and free to do what he pleased  he kept it longer just barely reaching past his shoulders. Oikawa liked it, Semi always was beautiful no matter what but when he truly embraced what he liked and what made him feel good was when he was the most beautiful.</p><p>He felt blessed to have somehow , by some miraculous divine intervention, got a young free spirited Semi to go out with him all the way back when they first met as first years in their first game they played against each other in. If it wasn't for volleyball he never would have met the love of his life and for that he would forever be grateful and loyal to the sport.<br/>
Even if Semi had quit the sport after high school to follow his music passion instead and hasn’t really touched a volleyball since (aside from the little thing he did to help Oikawa practice on his off season )<br/>
He could still remember and will never forget the skilled and powerful athlete his lover once was. </p><p>He thinks if Semi had wanted it he could have been a professional ,but it wasn’t his dream and that’s more than okay because Semi is a phenomenal musician.<br/>
Still, sometimes he misses playing with Semi and the tension they had between them on the court. Semi was wild and unpredictable, he was a challenge to deal with and Oikawa never really had a clue what was going through his mind. That in itself was one of many things that drew him towards Semi, he was an enigma and Oikawa enjoyed the way he couldn’t understand him.<br/>
Well at least back then ,now he had a very good understanding of Semi, years of loving him and going to obstacles together to thank. </p><p>Time went by faster then Oikawa had realized , because Semi was slowly opening his eyes and shifting his position slowly.  He yawned and got ready to sit up before Oikawa placed a hand on him keeping him down .<br/>
“ Hey good morning , it’s raining outside stay in bed awhile longer “</p><p>Semi blinked and looked over at his brunette boyfriend, he smiled a bit and relaxed into the mattress “ I love rainy days though “</p><p>“I want to stay in bed with you for just awhile longer …”</p><p>Semi laughed a bit and nodded “ okay … good morning Tooru….how did you sleep?”</p><p>“ Amazingly thanks you “</p><p>“ I - I didn’t do anything?”</p><p>“ You were by my side that’s enough “<br/>
Oikawa said with a sweet smile that made Semi blush. Even after all this time Oikawa could still make him feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest , he managed to make him  fall in love with him more everyday ,even now after all this time they’ve been together. </p><p>“ I love you “ Semi whispers softly.</p><p>“ I love you too angel “  Oikawa kisses Semis forehead and then meets his lip , they kiss softly but manage to emit all their passion and desire through it as if they didn’t need words to know how the other felt.<br/>
“ and how did you sleep? “ Oikawa asks as they pull away.</p><p>“ Good “ semi chuckles wrapping his arms around Oikawa kissing him again .<br/>
“ what do you want for breakfast?”</p><p>Oikawa smirks“ You” .</p><p>There’s a look on Semis face that changes from surprise to desire and then he giggles “ ok”</p><p> </p><p>With permission Oikawa shifts his position so he’s on top grabbing semis hands and pinning them above his head. He kisses him deeply , sucking and nibbling on his lip before tearing away and kissing his jaw. He leads the kisses down his neck sucking on the pale skin , there’s some hickies from the day before but it doesn’t stop him from making a new one.<br/>
He loves marking Semi up and making him into a pretty piece of art. </p><p>Semis ticklish and giggles softly at the feeling but doesn’t ask Oikawa to stop. Instead he moves to make more skin available as Oikawa does as he pleases soon his neck looks like it was used as a chew toy and to some extent it was. </p><p>Oikawa slips his hands under Semis baggy sweater that’s in fact his but Semi always uses his clothes. He doesn't mind one but he likes when semi wears his clothing it in some weird way makes feel like it’s a claim that Semi is his and no one else’s.</p><p>They don’t need clothes right now however so the sweater must come off .</p><p>He tugs the sweater off and tosses it aside reaching down to kiss his lover's chest and then stomach. There's a permanent scar on the blondes chest from a surgery he had desperately needed some time after graduation . He nearly died and Oikawa is beyond grateful he still has his Eita here today , beyond gracious that Semi pulled through and is healthy as can be now.  He kisses the scar softly and tells Semi he’s so grateful to have him here .<br/>
“ I love you so much … I don’t know what id do without you” </p><p>“Tooru” semi mutters, letting out gasp when the brunette licks his nipple before gently biting the sensitive area.  He does the same to the other niple and then continues kissing downwards he reaches Semis hips and looks at him . semi nods his head and Oikawa pulls down his boxers leaving Semi completely nude.<br/>
“ … you're so beautiful “ he whispers before lifting up Semis leg to kiss his inner thigh . He loves the way Semi shivers at the feeling and grips the bed sheets , he isn’t moaning yet but Oikawa knows it won’t take much more to get him there. He kisses his other thigh and nibbles on the tender skin. </p><p>When he thinks that enough he licks up Semis shaft which is already hard , now that’s enough to pull a pretty sounding moan form Semi . “ ahhh Tooru…” he mewls . </p><p>Oikawa chuckles softly and gives a few more licks stroking his erection , making Semi become more turned on and needy by the second. It never took long to get Semi heated up and for that he was beyond flattered that his blonde boyfriend subcam to his touch so well. </p><p>“tooru … “ Semi begs “ please …”</p><p>He knows what Semi wants and he isn’t going to tease him today, he wants to spoil him and cater to his every need and demand . He sits up to pull his shirt off and then spreads Semi thighs apart with his knee . He reaches to the nightstand right beside them and quickly finds a bottle of lube and a condom.</p><p>He pops open the bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers . Semi watches in anticipation he loves being fingered open by his lover and Oikawa always gets all the right spots . He inhales and nods when Oikawa asks him if he’s ready. </p><p>Slowly he feels the gentle slide of a finger entering him and he breathes out at the feeling , he’s given a minute or two to adjust before another one is added and then the third .<br/>
Oikawa's careful to watch for any signs Semi is in extreme discomfort or pain and then offers some words of praise as he starts to scissor him open .  “ You're so good so perfect …” he whispers into his ear, making Semi shiver . </p><p>Semi moans out loudly when he feels those skilled fingers stimulate and rub against a certain spot that feels oh so amazing and arches his hips at the feeling .<br/>
“ Ahh god ...y-yes” he weakly moans. </p><p>Oikawa takes his time stretching Semi out , even though they did this the day before and Semi still is stretched from that he doesn't wanna  take a risk.<br/>
Semi is his lover after all and  they aren’t masochists by any means , pain was never their thing.</p><p>“ T-that’s  good … I’m ready “ Semi says in a lewd voice after some more time.<br/>
Oikawa doesn't argue because Semi knows his body best and if he says that’s enough then he means it. </p><p>“ Like this or a different position?” Oikawa ask since today is about Semi he gets to choose. </p><p>“ like this “  Semi says with certainty.<br/>
“ I wanna hold onto you “<br/>
Oikawa expected that answer , call them boring or vanilla but missionary  was always their favorite.</p><p>Oikawa stands to slip off his pants and positions himself again, he goes to put in a condom but is stopped . </p><p>“ No condom..just you” semi is begging with his eyes.</p><p>“ y-you sure ?”<br/>
It’s nothing they’ve never done before  but usually it’s after a few  rounds where they ditch the rubber . </p><p>“Yeah I just want to feel you “<br/>
Semi blushes ridiculously red but doesn’t break eye contact . </p><p>“ ok” Oikawa kisses his forehead and tosses the condom aside , he grabs the lube bottle and coaxes his manhood thoroughly in the slippery liquid to compensate for no condom. He positions himself and asks semi if he’s ready . </p><p>“ Yes “ comes his almost whiny reply. He’s desperate and Oikawa knows if. </p><p>The brunette pushes in slowly just to increase the tension and desire. They feel every inch and Semi bits his lip at the feelings of being filled up so well. </p><p>Semi takes his long time lover in well , even perfectly one can say. Their first time had been good but after so many years of doing this it seems as if his body<br/>
accommodates itself just for the brunette. Sometimes he wonders if he is to “lose “ but he’s never given time to ponder on that because he’s always reassured he’s more than enough. Oikawa kisses him as he bottoms out and Semi wraps his legs and arms around him tightly at the amazing feeling . </p><p>“ T-tooru” he moans sweetly and Oikawa kisses him harder.  </p><p>When the brunette pulls away he rests his head against semis forehead and whispers “ Eita... y-you feel amazing everytime we do this … I’m so addicted “</p><p>Semi feels almost light headed from the sweet words and the pleasure he’s feeling but smiles anyways “ me too...come on”  he moves his hips because he needs Oikawa to start thrusting now.</p><p>The thrusts are slow at first , he’s trying to find a paste Semi likes when he thinks he’s found it he thrusts into Semi harder causing him to whimper and grip onto his broad shoulders tightly . They weren’t one for rushing but right now the compulsion is too much and when Semi says “f-faster “ Oikawa doesn’t hesitate to obey. </p><p>Oikawa can hear the way Semis moans are coming out so lewd and raspy and he wants to commit very sound to memory .</p><p>“ God ...t-tooru.. ahh oh god y-yes  ahh “ Semi moans somewhat incoherently , a little bit of drool dripping from his mouth.<br/>
Oikawa licks the shell of Semis ear as he somehow finds the endurance to thrust even harder practically knocking the wind out of Semi leaving him a complete mess. </p><p>He knows Semi is close because his eyes are closed and his legs are shaking, he strokes his dick which is leaking precum and whispers sweet nothing to him.<br/>
“ it’s ok you can cum baby… cum Eita”</p><p>The husky raspiness of his voice sends Semi over the edge and he’s cumming over their stomachs , the way he tightens around Oikawa is enough to send him over as well and he’s cumming inside . He knows it’s ok because Semi likes it .</p><p>They are left  panting and trying to catch their breath as they come over their climax , Oikawa waits for a minute before slowly pulling out and collapsing next to Semi riding out their high.<br/>
Oikawa reaches his hand over to Semi and brushes some of his hair away from his forehead and smiles at the way he looks right now.<br/>
He’s satisfied to know he’s the one who made Semi look like this and he thinks he’s lucky to have him.</p><p>He wants to fall back asleep actually and from the way Semi is closing his eyes and steadying his breathing he figures he does too. He almost decides to skip the after care and go to sleep but knows that’s just gonna make a  bigger mess to clean later . He finds the strength to sit up and go over to the bathroom to clean himself off and then bring a wet towel to clean Semi up as well. He cleans the sheets as much as he can and decides he can just watch the sheets later in the day. .<br/>
He lays back down and Semi automatically clings onto him thanking for cleaning .</p><p>“ of course baby …”</p><p>“ … are you sure you're not gonna want actual breakfast?” Semi asks after a few minutes.</p><p>“ nah but lunch definitely…. Let’s get take out though and be lazy today”</p><p>“ fine with me … sushi?  Or maybe that Italian place you like  …” Semi asks .</p><p>“.... hmm yeah let’s get a pizza “</p><p>“ pineapple ?”</p><p>“ pineapple”.</p><p>“ that’s why I love you … “ semi laughs and kisses his cheek.</p><p>“ Yeah me too “ Oikawa laughs also. “ let’s take a nap and then we’re order “</p><p>“ sounds like a plan “ </p><p>They huddle in close and let the sound of rain carry them to sleep .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moral of the story ,get  pineapple on your Pizza it’s what Oisemi would do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>